Chpt4 Episode 11: "Head on a Stake"
Chpt4 Episode 11: "Head on a Stake" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Castiel arrives at a parking lot where the cars have been overturned and car alarms are blaring. He silences them with a gesture and goes to the center of the chaos, where a woman in white is resting, a sword wound in her sternum. He wishes his "sister" goodbye and then disappears as the police arrive. An aerial view of the woman's corpse. A spotlight from a helicopter illuminates the ground on either side, where the image of wings has been seared into the asphalt. Hunter and Kurt are driving back to their motel from Pamela's funeral and Kurt tells Hunter that Ruby is going to meet them after tracking some leads. Hunter says he doesn't care and is feeling guilty and becoming tired of losing some of their friends. Kurt tells him to not be to angry about it. That the day will come when all of this is over. They come back to their hotel and find Uriel and Castiel waiting for them. Hunter snaps at them and Uriel is less than sympathetic. Castiel expresses his sympathy but Uriel puts him in his place. Hunter asks that aren't they supposed to be looking for Hannah. Uriel tells him that more important measures are at hand. Castiel then informs them both that more angels have been killed and they don't know how the demons are doing it. Hunter pointing out that them taking Alastair hostage must've pissed them off. Castiel explains why they're there for. So they want Kurt to interrogate Alastair, their captive. Hunter refuses but Uriel tells him they're not asking. But then Hunter insists that he should be the one to go with them and not Kurt. Uriel still won't let Hunter intervene but Castiel accepts Hunter's request then Hunter and the two angels disappears, leaving Kurt behind. Castiel shows Hunter Alastair, bound within a special Enochian version of the devil's trap in an abandoned warehouse. Castiel says they they have no intent on torturing other beings. So they wanted Kurt to do it, until Hunter volunteered. Hunter asks to speak to Castiel alone. Uriel leaves and Castiel warns that his superiors are beginning to doubt him because of his sympathies toward humans. Hunter warns that Castiel won't like what walks out if Hunter goes in to torture Alastair. Castiel assures him he'd give everything for Dean not to do it, but they don't have any other choice except this method. Hunter goes into the chamber alone. Alastair starts taunting by singing as Hunter starts preparing a collection of torture instruments. Alastair laughs and wonders how much of an amateur Hunter is at torturing someone else. Hunter denies and points out that he's going to enjoy every minute of this and to avenge Kurt from being tortured by Alastair back in Hell. Alastair then mentions that Kurt wasn't the only "family member" that he knew that was tortured in Hell, then tells him he also tortured his father, John Winchester, the short time he was sent to Hell after making the deal with Azazel. Hunter then turns around and gives an angry look at Alastair. Ruby arrives to meet with Kurt and tells her that Hunter went off with the angels to torture Alastair. She mentions she doesn't see any problem with that, but Kurt warns that Hunter wouldn't be able to get the job done. That he's not strong enough, but Kurt says he'll be able to. Alastair boasts of what he did to Hunter's father but admits he never did break him the way he broke Kurt. Hunter then starts filling a syringe with holy water. Outside, Castiel watches over as he hears Alastair scream in pain. Ruby begins a spell, turning her eyes black then uses some pyrokinesis on a map to locate Hunter. Kurt watches the fire spread around the edges. Ruby: "Relax. The fire is our friend. Besides, the only part of the map we need is the 'where's Hunter?' part." The flames vanish. The map is charred to unreadability; a small circle in the middle is untouched. Ruby: "There. Hunter's location. It's a good thing angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try? Kurt: "Thanks so much Ruby. And also, I'll be need "it". It's already been weeks and I need it to take on Alastair." Ruby: "You don't seem too happy about it." Kurt: "You think I wanna do this? This is the last thing I—" Kurt scoffs then sits on the bed. Kurt: "But I need to be strong enough." Ruby straddles Kurt's lap. Ruby: "It's okay. It's okay, Kurt. You can have it." Ruby kisses Kurt. She pulls a small knife from an ankle sheath and cuts her arm, drawing out blood. Kurt drinks it straight from her veins as Ruby strokes his hair. Ruby: "It's alright, Kurt." She smirks. Meanwhile in the warehouse, Hunter coats the demon-killing knife with holy water and Alastair asks if the torture will give him closure for being all alone while Kurt was in Hell. Hunter plunges the knife into Alastair, but the demon still boasts of how much he changed Kurt and there's no going back for him. Hunter admits he's right about the part of giving him closure of torturing Alastair but and that now it's Hunter's turn to make some drastic "changes" on Alastair. He continues torturing Alastair as he screams in pain, but then a water valve is moving by itself above and water is dripping on the devil's trap on the floor. Kurt is now on the way driving the Impala towards Hunter's location. Meanwhile as Castiel keeps watch, he sees the lights flickering and Hannah appears to him. Castiel warns that he still has orders to kill her, but she's sure he won't. She asks why they're letting Hunter do this and questions if torturing is God's work. Castiel refuses to question the will of God, but Hannah questions whether the orders are coming from God. Hannah points out that he's feeling doubt and insists the orders are wrong. She suggests they can act together, but he insists that he's nothing like her. He tells her to go and she disappears. Alastair still refuses to give the angel-killer's name and location but Hunter sufficates him by pouring salt and holy water in his mouth. Kurt then arrives at the warehouse, he encounters Castiel by the door leading to Hunter. Castiel asking what he's doing there. Kurt tells him he wants to see Hunter at once. Castiel not wanting to do any harm to Kurt, lets him pass to see Hunter. He enters the chamber as he sees Hunter torturing Alastair. Kurt: "Hunter stop it! Let me take it from here." Hunter: "Kurt, what are you doing here? I got this handeled already." Alastair pukes out blood and tries to breathe. Alastair: "Something caught in my throat. Now where was I? Oh yeah, you know it was supposed to be your father Hunter." Hunter splashes him with holy water, doing some more damage on Alastair. Hunter: "Shut up." Alastair: "He was supposed to bring it on. But, in the end, it was you...Kurt." Kurt: "What do you mean? Bring on what?" Alastair: "Oh, every night, the same offer, remember?" Hunter then goes on to pour more holy water onto the blade of Ruby's knife as Alastair keeps talking to Kurt. Alastair: "And finally you said, "Sign me up." Ohh, the first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that poor pathetic soul..." Hunter turns to face Alastair as Kurt faces away the opposite direction. Alastair: "....that was the first seal." Kurt in shock. As Hunter walks toward Alastair. Hunter: " Quit you're lies." He plunges the knife onto Alastair once again then pulls it out and turns away. Alastair blurs out: "And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks... so shall it break." Kurt now feeling all guilty. Alastair: "We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the rest of the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line, then the rest just keeps falling." Kurt looks down in disappointment. As Hunter gives an angry look at Alastair. Alastair: "When we win, when we bring on the Apocalypse and burn this Earth down, we'll owe it all to you, Kurt. Mendoza." Kurt closes his eyes, trying not to react. Alastair: "Believe me, son, I wouldn't lie about this. It's kind of a religious sort of thing with me." Alastair notices the dripping faucet and the broken edge of the devil's trap then gives a sinister smile. Kurt: "No. I don't think you are lying. But even if the demons do win..." Kurt looks at his palm. Kurt: "....you won't live to see it." Alastair vanishes in front of Hunter escaping the devil's trap then gets behind Kurt. Alastair: "You should talk to your plumber about the pipes." Alastair punches Kurt, who goes down, then attacks Hunter as he misses hitting him with the knife, knocking him out. Alastair turns his attention to Kurt, holds him by his shirt collar and punches him repeatedly, then drops him and picks him back up by the throat and shoves him up against the hexacle, lifting his feet off the ground. Alastair: "You got a lot to learn, boy. So I'll see you - BACK IN CLASS! - BRIGHT AND EARLY! - Monday morning." He continues beating him repeatedly until Castiel arrives, picks up the knife then plunging the it into his shoulder missing to aim his heart. Castiel twists the knife but Alastair manages to pull it out and lunges at the angel. The two fight while Kurt tries to get back up. Alastair then shoves Castiel back onto a hook, pinning against the wall. Then admits all he wished he knew how to kill angels, but all he can do is send Castiel back to Heaven. Alastair begins chanting in Latin. Blue light appears in Castiel's eyes and mouth. As Alastair is about to finish the spell to banish Castiel, he is stopped abruptly, choking, and is slammed against the wall. Kurt is back up with one hand raised. As Castiel is free from Alastair's grip. Kurt demands the name of the angel-killer and tortures him. Hunter begins to gain conscious as he sees what Kurt is doing to Alastair. Alastair says he doesn't know and finally admits the demons are not killing the angels and Lilith wouldn't stop at just killing a dozen angels. That she'd wipe out the entire angel race if she had the power to do so. Alastair then points out that it must've taken alot of demon blood for Kurt to overpower him. That Ruby must've given him the "juice" to doing so. "Shut up" Kurt says. Alastair dares Kurt to use all the power he has on him, Kurt then tells him he can, that now he's able to kill demons. Alastair gives shock look from his eyes. Kurt focuses his powers, rumbling the place then destroys the demon once and for all. Hunter gets back up as he and Castiel just stares at Kurt, in shock. Hunter tells Castiel to at least do the honors and heal them both. He does so. Castiel then tells them to go as he stays behind to investigate on how Alastair was able to escape the devil's trap. As Kurt goes ahead of Hunter, he secretly contacts Bobby. Back on the road, Kurt waits for a response from Hunter about the revelation of his demon blood drinking. Hunter seems weary and won't talk about it. Hunter then gets a call from Bobby saying he needs to see them — unbeknownst to him arranged by Hunter. Castiel examines the devil's trap realizing that water had smeered the symbol stain on the floor then looks above at the water valve. Uriel arrives and asks Castiel why he called him there. Castiel insists that no demon could have broken his trap. He talks of their time together and asks Uriel for the truth. Uriel tells him that only an angel can kill an angel, and extends a shiny silver sword from his sleeve. He explains that the plan was that Alastair was to have killed Hunter and Kurt and escape. Uriel's plan is conversion, and he's tired of taking orders from God, if, even there is a God. He wants Castiel to join him so that they can raise their brother Lucifer, who never bowed to God or humanity. Castiel realizing that it was also Uriel helping the demons killing some of their own brothers and sisters. Uriel asks Castiel to spread the word and bring on the Apocalypse. Castiel then rams Uriel through a wall. The two fight but Uriel quickly gets the upper hand, insisting there is no God. Hannah then appears and comes up from behind and kills him with his own sword. Hannah goes over to Castiel. Uriel's corpse screams as white light flares in his eyes and mouth. The light explodes out of him and out of the room. Castiel stands up and looks down at Uriel's corpse. His burned wings are seared across the floor. Hunter and Kurt get to Bobby's place, as he pretends to show them something in his panic room. Bobby tells Kurt: "Go on inside. I wanna show you something." Kurt walks into the panic room while Hunter and Bobby stay back. Kurt: "All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" Hunter: "You are." Bobby: "This is for your own good, son." Hunter and Bobby close and lock the chamber door and Kurt walks to the barred window on the window. Kurt: "Guys? Hey, hey what's going on? Hunter closes and latches the window. Kurt: "Guys! Hey! Please don't do this! Hunter!" Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse